


Disaster

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disaster, Fluff, Humor, M/M, catastrophy, confused, fiance, horrible, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Thans to pomidor for great help with translation :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts), [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/gifts).
  * A translation of [Katastrofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665615) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve). 



It looked absolutely terrifying.

Mycroft was staring at the piece of paper, all covered with letters, and he couldn’t stop himself from sighting. He REALLY tried not to ruin everything, but this… This was a total disaster! And if it was _really_ going to happen, it would be a disaster on a national scale. And, for Queen’s sake, in only two words!

Holmes knew, that whatever he did, he did for greater good - this cocktail of hormones, that his body served him, and which other people called “love”. Yes, he was admitting it: he LOVED This Man, he could do anything for him, including manipulation, persuasion and lying. He would do everything to keep him safe and happy...

And now all of this “love” was sinking through Mycroft ears, with remnants of his agonized brain. He stared at the piece of paper with so much hate he could swear he was rising it’s entropy. He was determined to keep going until this rare phenomenon happened - spontaneous combustion - but then somebody disturbed him. And how?

By kissing Mycroft’s cheek.

“How was your…”

“Gregory, I can’t.”

Lestrade looked at Mycroft and blinked. He got used to those moments, when he couldn’t follow his beloved’s meaning in conversations. Usually, Holmes started to explain his mental shortcuts, whenever he saw doubt in Lestrade’s eyes. Mycroft, in general, prefered interlocutors who UNDERSTOOD him. This time Holmes was just sitting on his chair, staring at this damned piece of paper, and not explaining anything. Greg started to worry.

“Is something wrong, Mycroft?” the detective asked, leaning his hip against the desk and watching his beloved’s face carefully.

“Yes. Don’t you see? This is horrible. The Queen can’t see something like this. NO ONE can see something like this!”

Lestrade gazed at the paper on the desk, then he looked at Mycroft’s face - blanched from worry - and he forced himself not to start laughing. Apparently, his beloved was just having a panic attack, and the reason for it… was completely absurd. Greg decided not to mention this to Sherlock, not now, or ever, because it would give him ammunition in the Holmes’s fights on christmas dinners.

“Myc, darling, but you have to admit, that...”

“I don’t have to. What I REALLY have to do is to be loyal to England. It’s not gonna work, Gregory. I am truly sorry, but..."

Lestrade simply clasped Mycroft’s head with his hands, and leaned, closing Holmes’ mouth with a kiss - a short one, filled with passion and containing an introduction to something greater, to promise: I will never abandon you, I will be standing next to you for the rest of my life. Even if it means that…

“I will take your surname. Just throw out this stupid paper and don’t you dare try this signature again. Gregory Holmes - well, it looks silly, but I will sacrifice my pride for you. You will NOT duck out from this wedding so easily!”


End file.
